The survival of the undead
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Raven is an apprentice of Blade and had to make the toughest decision to make when she is close to death and the king of the vampires, Drake, had offer a choice. As much as she hates him, they will have to stick together in order to survive and destroy the zombie filth, along with other vampires that want to help.


The survival of the undead

**A/N: I saw the crossover fanfiction of Blade and The Walking Dead and I wanted to try my own. This will be how vampires survive the zombie world. Some of the characters will be shown in later on chapters. This is my first crossover with Blade and The Walking Dead, so if you don't like it tough.**

Rate: M

Paring: Drake and OC

* * *

Hi, my name is Raven, I'm a vampire and this is my story. I think its best that I start at the beginning. The outbreak happen a couple of months ago while I was on a job hunt. I was a human once, a vampire hunter. I was trained by the best vampire hunter in the world, Blade. As the breakout happen I was on my own at the time, trying to find Blade and the Nightstakers. I knew Blade would be fine, he knew how to survive. I needed to fine him and hope he knew how this happen for this looked like something vampires had created and lost control of.

I was by myself for a few weeks until I met up with a group of people. I didn't think it would be bad and we need people to survive this kind of world. Sadly that was my mistake and I had to make the toughest decision ever.

My group and I were running for our lives because we were being chase by a hoard of walkers. We found a warehouse and barricaded the door to give us some time.

"Their gaining on us, at this rate they are going to catch us." Our leader Adam said

"We need something to distract them." Cindy said

Then the two looked at me and I knew what they were up to. I was the new one in the group but I was the strongest one here. I didn't see why that gave them the right to use me as bait. I was good but against a hoard of those things by myself I won't survive. I wanted to live. Not die in the hands of Zombies.

"What? Are you two crazy?" I said, unsheathing my sword in case someone tried to attack me.

It was my only weapon beside some daggers I had hid in my clothes. I never like guns. Even when I was training with Blade I always thought it was just a waste in this kind of battle. Sure there good for long distance but they attract too much noise and there useless when you run out of bullets. I was a weapon master.

The rest of the group finally knew what was going to happen but didn't do anything. I started to back away from them when Adam pointed his gun at me.

"I'm sorry Raven, but you have to understand it's for the good of the group." He said and shot me in the pelvis.

Once I hit the ground they left without looking back. I could just hear Blade now saying that's why you should always carry a gun and scold me about my reflexes for not dodging the bullet. When they left I tried to move away to hide somewhere. I heard the walkers banging the barricaded door and I knew it wouldn't hold for long. Even if I hid somewhere they'll fine me by the smell of my blood. I was either going to die from blood lost or eaten by zombies. At times like this I started to pray hoping for some kind of miracle.

"Please god, don't let me die. Please." I said

I knew it was foolish but I was willing to do anything.

"There is no god." A voice said

I yelp. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, let alone hear me. I brought my sword close to me and looked around to see who it was. I looked above where there was a stair case I saw something moved.

"There is no heaven, no god, and no angels. The only thing you feel is nothingness." He said

The figure finally came down the stair case and came out of the shadows. What appeared was a very handsome man. He was tall, tan, smooth brown hair and had light auburn eyes. He wore some kind of ancient armor on his upper body, black pants and combat boots. In his right hand he carried a sword.

"You were here the whole time?" I asked

"I was just sleeping here when you came." He smirked "It was…interesting to see how low human have gone."

The fucking asshole thought that was funny. Anger took over me, not realizing that he said human, and I threw one of my hidden daggers at him. I was surprised when he caught it at ease.

"Why didn't you use those when they threaten your life?" He asked, still had that smirked on his face.

Oh how much I wanted to nock that smirk off his prefect beautiful face. Wait did I just say that?

"They had guns. One of them would have shot me." I said, with a blush of embarrassment.

"I doubt the student of Blades would have been taken down so easily." He said "You just have his weakness for humans and think that they are the same as before. But you don't realize that they have always been that why. You should have known not to trust them."

I snapped my head at him, realizing the words he has said. He wasn't human, he was a vampire. As I tried to move away I winced from the pain of my wound. Then I yelped again when he was close to me. I tried to reach for my sword but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down on the ground. I was so not in my element right now. How the hell did I not sense he was a vampire and why did I let my guard down. If Blade ever heard about this he'll be giving me a lecture of the life time.

"Tell me little hunter, do you want to die?" He asked

I tried to struggle out of his grip but he just held on tighter so I just spit at him. Not to be surprise he dodged it and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Do that again and I will let those filthy creatures eat you." He said "Now do I have to repeat myself."

"No, I don't." I said in anger

"Then it looks like you have only one choice to survive, my little hunter." He smirked, showing his fangs.

My body shivered when he said those words. I didn't understand why he wanted me to become like him but he was right I only had one choice to live. I doubt if I said no he will help sew up my wound. I didn't know what Blade would say or do if I say yes. But I didn't want to die.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him inhaling my scent. His face was close to my. Way to close. He was just staring at me, looking into my eyes.

"So, what is your choice, my little hunter?" He said huskily and licked my cheek.

"Yes." I whispered and turn my head to give him access to my neck.

He smirked again at my action. Then he started grained his hips into mine, which shocked me to surprise and made me moan uncontrollably.

"You no longer belong to Blade. You belong to me and only me. I will make you into a prefect child of the undead." He whispered huskily "I have been watching you for a while, my little Raven. And I had like what I have seen in the past. That's why I chose you."

Then he bit my neck. I felt the pain but I did everything in my power not to scream. He let go and stepped away, letting me sink in the change. He couldn't help but smile at my will not to show the pain that I am feeling. But his smile faded when the door slammed open. He looked at the walkers in disgust. He couldn't believe how low his so call children went to create a perfect vampire again and failed. Deeply failed. He gripped his sword and out of anger he turned into his true form to kill these filth.

I saw him transform into a monster as I was being turn. From that moment I knew who he was. Blade told and warned me about him. He told me that he had might have went back to sleep but wasn't sure of it. The being that turned me was the first of his kind. The god of the damned. Drake. Better known as, Dracula.


End file.
